


me and you

by bloodbaths



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Porn, Smut tbh, im watching it atm and :(, possessed!billy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodbaths/pseuds/bloodbaths
Summary: after kidnapping you, you try your hardest to reason with Billy.





	me and you

“Shhhhh.” Billy grimmed. 

You struggled against the duck tape. It duh into your wrists badly. The floor was wet and smelled like something rotting. Your mouth was taped too hard to say anything. He trailed his hand down your back, his face nuzzled into your side. “If you struggle, I’ll have to hurt you.” 

You sobbed. This wasn’t your Billy. Of course he had a temper and occasionally snapped at you. Which lead to him holding and rocking you. He would kiss you and tell you how it would never happen again. Which would then lead to him spending an hour or two between your legs, you arching your back against his bed and basically crying from pleasure. You’d forgive him with your fingers pulling his hairs. 

But this was different, his eyes were dull of any emotion. Like he was tired. He had bags under his eyes, too dark. He wasn’t sleeping. You whimpered. You wanted your Billy back. You resisted against the duct tape. He slammed his hand down by your side, causing you to scream. 

He shook his head. Like he was fighting something. He looked to you. Billy inched his fingers up your thigh and rubbed you through your shorts. You moaned through the tape at the contact instantly, rolling your hips to the best of your ability. 

“Does it feel good?” He asked, his voice was dead of emotions. He rubbed harder, you whimpered more. “I know it feels good, you want more don’t you?” 

You couldn’t respond, just roll more and whimper. You nodded desperately and squirmed more. You weren’t sure if it was your Billy, what could it possibly be? He licked his lips, a sign that it was him. Billy unzipped your shorts and lowered them, licking the tips of his fingers and sticking them in your underwear. Before he could do anything, he quickly ripped the tape of your mouth off. It hurt, but was fastly replaced with pleasure as he rounded your clit with his two fingers. He looked at you, no emotion. 

You began to moan and whimper, rocking against his fingers at a pace that sent you closer faster. As you rocked, he looked you up and down. Like he was deciding something. You were too busy chasing your climax to focus on anything. Too wrapped in the euphoria he gave you. “Mouth, mouth.” 

“What’s that baby?” He asked. 

“Mouth! Mouth! Please.” You whimpered.

He stopped. “Beg.” 

“Billy-“

“Fucking beg for it.” No emotion in his eyes. 

“Daddy. Daddy please please mouth.” You whine.

He nods and immediately positions himself. He causes you to arch your back. And moan. And cry in ecstasy. He wasn’t saying sorry though. This was different. Like this was the last time you’d feel it. Your fingers itched to feel his hair, it was sweaty and messy. You wanted to take care of him.

“Daddy. Billy. Daddy.” You whined. 

“What?” He lifts his head briefly to look at you.

“I wanna touch.” 

“You can’t baby, not this time.” He drones and goes back. 

“But i wanna make you feel good.” You complained more. Hoping he’d agree.

“No. I said no.” He growled. He griped your thighs tighter.

“Daddy please.” You cry.

“I said no.” He stops snd bites hard into your thigh. The pleasure turned to pure pain.

“What the fuck?!” You yell. 

“Playtime is over baby, i thought this would soften you up. Now daddy has to do bad stuff. But I’ll make it feel better after okay?” He promises. 

You begin to sob. And shake your head. You didn’t know what was going on. You wanted your Billy back, “Daddy- Billy please I’ll behave.” 

You begin to sniffle and shake your head at him. He kisses the bite and looks at you, “I won’t hurt.......... i promise.” 

“Billy please. Let me go and we can go back to how we were. I love you.” You plead. 

“It won’t hurt. I promise.”


End file.
